


Ready, Aim, Fire

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Jaime's Parkner week 20biteen [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bi Steve Roger, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pan Harley Keener, Pansexual Tony Stark, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Peter Parker, and I lowkey forgot he existed lmfao, clint isn't there because he saw a dog, just like MCU Clint, no one is straight, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: "Peter loved being a hero. Swinging around Queens as Spider-Man gave him a sense of joy he hasn’t felt since he was a small child.Today he only had one mission: the Pride Parade."Spider-Man goes to Pride, Peter Parker leaves





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work of Parkner Week 2019, so idk how it's gonna go but it happened y'all.  
enjoy
> 
> prompt: Parades/Identity Porn

Peter loved being a hero. Swinging around Queens as Spider-Man gave him a sense of joy he hasn’t felt since he was a small child. 

Today he only had one mission: the Pride Parade.

He’s gone as a civilian for the past few years, but this year Tony and Pepper helped him set it up so that he could reveal his identity at the event. He bounced from float to float, trans flag flying majestically, and his suit a custom designed to match the bi flag. The parade was barely halfway, but Peter made his way in the direction of the platform where he planned to meet Tony. 

“Hey can I borrow you for a few minutes?” Peter asked, dropping down by a confetti covered Harley. He was wearing a pan flag like a cape, Peter thought. A superhero in his own right.

“I’m actually waiting for someone, but _ holy Jesus _ you’re Spider-Man!” Peter really couldn't wait to surprise him. 

“You bet, sugar. Who are you waiting for?”

“My boyfriend, Peter Parker. Met him a few years ago through a long distance internship program while I was in Tennessee, and we started dating once we graduated. Once I got a full fledged job at the company, I moved to New York to be with him. He wanted me to come today, but he was busy this morning and had to meet me,” Harley explained. 

“That’s so cute!” Peter told him as if he hadn’t been there. “Why don’t I help you find him?”

Harley had barely said yes before Peter grabbed him around the waist and shot a web onto a passing float. The crowds around them cheered in the excitement of the day. They heard more than enough people yell _ oh my God it’s Spider-Man _, and Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention.

Not only did Tony meet them at stage, the rest of the Avengers were with him, decked out in all sorts of pride gear. 

“Holy shit, that’s Tony Stark! And Captain America, oh my god Sir hello wow. Your shield is fantastic. And can I just say that your advocacy work among minorities is some of my favorite,” Harley rambled on while Peter admirred the shield. It really was beautiful. Peter needed to figure out what kind of paint he used because the pink, purple, and blue covering the original still made the vibranium shine. He was so captivated that he almost missed Tony telling off Sam and Bucky for being unnecessarily cute under their shared rainbow flag. 

“This is the kid’s day, so stop ruining it you assholes,” he heard Tony say. Peter scanned the rest of them.

“Where’s Clint?”

“There was a dog.” Nat shrugged. 

“Checks out.”

“Umm excuse me, Mr. Spider-Man?” Harley asked timidly. “What am I doing here?”

“Well I figured it would be easier for him to see you up on a higher platform,” he answered. “We just have to do something really quickly, so just stand where I tell you and I’ll handle it okay?”

“Hey kid,” Tony spoke up. “You ready?” 

“I’ve been ready for years, to be honest.” Peter took a deep breath and guided Harley on stage, towards the back of the instruments of the previous band. The rest of their group followed close behind.

Peter stood at the microphone set at dead center stage, flanked by Steve on one side and Tony on the other. “How’s it going, New York?” A wild noise erupted from the crowd. “Oh wow, you guys aren’t gonna let me get in an announcement at this noise level, and I don’t think I have enough webs to close all of your mouths.” Laughter was followed by a relative hush. 

Steve took over, sensing Peter’s hesitation. “Obviously there’s no super villain here, but I hope it’s also fairly obvious why the Avengers came out to celebrate.”  


“You can’t possibly believe that _ all _ heroes are straight,” Tony interrupted. “In fact, most of us aren't.” Another cheer, which the man calmed by raising his hands. “I’m pansexual, although I hoped people would have known that by now, considering my history.” He chuckled nervously.

Nat rolled her eyes striding up to the backup mic, Bruce shyly tailing her. “My history fucked me up really hard, but even before the whole Red Room thing happened, I knew I wasn’t really attracted to anyone.” She motioned to her ace flag crop top. “So here I guess.” 

Bruce’s outfit mirrored Nat’s. It was a good look on him and he looked perfectly comfortable next to her, nodding along with her speech, but refusing to comment

“Being queer was illegal when we grew up,” Bucky piped up. “Makes perfect sense that the two biggest military icons of the time liked guys.” Sam kissed his cheek fondly.

“Which brings us to today,” Peter said, taking control. He calculated how far it was to the top of the rafters and motioned for Harley to start moving under them. 

_ Ready _ . “I am Spider-Man.” _ Aim. _ ”I am transgender and bisexual.” _ Fire. _ “And my name,” his heart was pounding, “is Peter Parker.” 

He pulled off his mask before he said the last part, letting the people see his real face. The web he shot took him above the stage in the wake of the chaos he created. He lowered himself down headfirst, bringing himself face to face with his waiting boyfriend.

“_ Peter _” he gasped as Peter’s face came level with his. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“I have so many questions, but I think they can wait, darlin’.” Harley looked at him in awe. 

“Understandable, but would you like to really blow their minds a bit before we head home?”

“Always.”

The kiss could have been an everyday thing for all they cared, once where Peter was melodramatic and hanging off the bed upside down and Harley crouching down to kiss him goodbye rather than with him hanging from rafters in front of millions of people. The resulting roar was deafening, but for them, it filtered to the background. They were just two boys who were perfectly content, lost in love.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
